1. Field of the Present Invention
The invention relates to a display panel supporting device, particularly the display panel supporting device with cushion mechanism.
2. Description of Prior Act
The supporting seat for traditional type CRT or LED display does not have the height adjustable function which can only be used in fixed height. Therefore, in other words, the drawback of the traditional CRT or LED display is that the height of CRT or LED screen can not be adjusted according to the user's habit or the requirement of environment.
In order to improve the drawback of the traditional CRT or LED screen of unable to adjust the height the inventor has disclosed an invention with title of “Adjustable supporting device for a display panel” which comprised a fixed supporting column and a sliding column fitted into the fixed supporting column and arranged to move in sliding manner relative to the fixed supporting column for adjusting the height of the display panel. The invention has been granted the U.S. patent right with patent No. 6,712,321.
However, since this type of supporting device for display panel as disclosed in the above-mentioned invention has no cushion mechanism installed between the fixed supporting column and the sliding column, the service life of the device is reduced due to wear and tear of the contact surface between the supporting column and the sliding column, therefore, a modification of the supporting device is proposed by the applicant by incorporating a cushion mechanism into the device so as to promote the function of application and prolong the service life of the “Supporting device for display panel”.